Bar Hopping
by LoVeLuKe
Summary: LL Lorelai drags Luke to some bar's and then later make's up for his effort.


**_First off thanx to Kylie1403 for convinving me to do this, and for BETAing it. THANX!_**

**_Second this is smutty, so you've been warned._**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

7:00 PM Lorelai's Room

"Have I said 'thank you' lately?" Lorelai said while fixing her makeup.

"Stop it" Luke said.

"Stop what?"

"We've been here before" he said annoyed.

"Been where?"

"You thanking me for doing this when I don't want to"

"It's gonna be fun" Lorelai promised

"Tsk"

"C'mon, what's better than going bar hopping with your girlfriend?" she offered.

"Hmm... NOT going bar hopping with my girlfriend. Wait; scratch that, NOT going bar hopping at all"

"Ha-ha. Look, if you do this for me, I promise to make it up to you" She promised.

"Really? How so?" he said intrigued.

"Hmm, I can think of a few ways" She said seductively.

8:00 PM At The First Bar

"This is not a bar" Luke said as soon as they entered.

"It has alcohol" Lorelai offered.

"It's a club" he stated.

"But it has alcohol"

"And dancing" he whined.

"And alcohol, don't forget about the alcohol"

"Lorelai..."

"C'mon, Luke, please? Just for a little while?" she whined. "I'll go get you a beer" she offered while throwing her arms around his neck.

"Fine, Just for a little while" He quickly added.

"YAY!" Lorelai said and disengaged herself from him.

"No dancing!" he added after she left for the bar.

A beer and a half later

Luke had his lower back against the bar's counter. Lorelai was plastered against Luke. She had her back against his chest, and he had his left forearm on her lower stomach holding her close against him. They both had a beer. Lorelai was slowly swaying her hips from side to side with the music.

"Stop that" Luke grumbled into her ear.

"What?" she asked in an innocent voice, and swayed her hips more purposely.

"That"

"Why? You don't like it?" she pouted.

"Quit the opposite, actually" He said with a smirk and tightened his grip on her. She smiled and placed her right arm over his left while nursing her beer in her left.

"Good" she said and took a swing of her beer, she kept swinging.

10:00 PM Still At The Club

"If I remember correctly, you said we would be here for a little while. It's been like two hours now" Luke whined with his third beer.

"So?" Lorelai asked. Luke was sitting on a stool and Lorelai was standing between his legs moving to the beat.

"So, I want to go" He said putting his beer down and placing his hands on her hips.

"Hehe, you rhymed" she teased.

"Lorelai..."

"Fine, we'll go. But you have to admit, you had fun" she said grabbing his beer and finishing it off.

"Hey! That was mine!"

"Yeah but you have to drive" she said with a smile, gabbed his hand, and pulled him out of the club.

"So? Where to?" he asked while helping her into the car.

"Let's go to a bar, so you'll stop whining" She said once he got into the car.

"I was not whining" he said turning the car on

"Yes you were"

"Was not" he pulled out of the parking lot.

10:30 At The Bar

"You're not drinking anymore?" Lorelai asked him, when he didn't order anything.

"I think three beers is enough, I'm driving remember?"

"You didn't have three beers. I finished your last one"

"Still, I want us to get back safe"

"Whatever"

"Nice, I'll be right back" he said getting up.

"You're leaving me already?"

"Bathroom" he mumbled rising his eyebrows.

"Oh" Lorelai said, and he left. A little after he left a guy walked up behind Lorelai.

"Buy you a drink?" a guy asked.

"No, thanks" was all Lorelai said.

"Aw c'mon, you're not even gonna look at me?" the guy asked again. Lorelai turned looked him from head to toe and replied.

"No, thanks" she said and turned back around _c'mon Luke, hurry. _

"Well aren't you just a little bitch" the guy said a little angry.

"Excuse me?" Lorelai turned back to face him.

"You're not even that hot"

"Well I beg to differ. If you're offering to buy me a drink"

"Wow, a bitch and an arrogant" they guy told her.

"Apologize. Now" Luke barked.

"Tsk, why?" they guy turned and eyed Luke up.

"Luke, forget it let's go" Lorelai said getting up.

"He can't talk to you like that, Lorelai. Now, I won't go until he apologizes" Luke said sternly still looking at the guy.

"Or what?" the guy dared him.

"Trust me, you don't want to know" Lorelai told him.

"Tsk" the guy snorted, and then took a swing at Luke. He barely got the chance to avoid it. Lorelai gasped. "Hey!" the guy said as he stumbled.

"Luke, please let's just go" Lorelai begged again. Luke gave her a doubtful look. "I don't care what he said. Please" Luke sighed.

"Fine, let's go" Luke said, and before they left he gave the guy one last threatening look _God, I hope I bump into him somewhere. Then I'll beat the crap out of him. But not now, not in front of Lorelai. _

11:30ish Lorelai's Room

"So you were gonna beat him up?" Lorelai asked for the hundredth time since they left the Bar.

"Yes! Although, I would've made you leave the room first" He said with a nod.

"Why?"

"You shouldn't see so much violence" he stated.

"Really?" she asked and walked closer to him, he nodded. "So you think I'm innocent?"

"Heck no!" he said and she smacked his chest. "It's just that I might have scared you" he said smugly.

"You're that violent, huh?" she asked rubbing his chest.

"Well, when it comes to defending your honour, then yes" he said sheepishly.

"Cute" she said and he turned red. "Oh!"

"What?"

"I just remembered something" she said with a devilish grin.

"What?" he asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Since you went with me, now I'm gonna make it up to you" she said and gently began to push him.

"Oh, and how are you gonna do that?" he played along but she just smiled, and pushed him until the back of his knees hit the foot of her mattress and he fell backwards.

"I have my ways" she smiled, and gave Luke a small push on his chest so he was flat on his back. She climbed up his legs until she was straddling him.

"I think I'm gonna like your ways" he said with a smile while placing his hands on her hips.

"I bet you will" she lowered her body and kissed him long and hard. Once oxygen became an issue she pulled back only to start unbuttoning his shirt. With every opened button she kissed his t-shirt clad chest. She noticed that by the time she got to his belly button he was breathing hard. Once the shirt was opened he quickly took it off, and threw it somewhere in the distance. That was the only thing Lorelai was going to let Luke do tonight.

She moved her hands inside his pants and grabbed the hem of his undershirt. Luke gasped at the feeling of her hands there. She just smiled. Lorelai pulled his undershirt over his head, and since he had to lift himself up a little so it could come of, he took this chance to kiss her again.

"Wait here" Lorelai mumbled at his lips. She climbed off of him and stood at the foot of the bed. He sat up a little and leaned his weight on his elbows. "Don't you dare move" Lorelai told him, and walked over to the stereo in the room.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a smirk. Lorelai just turned and winked at him. The stereo started playing a 'word-less-beat' song. Luke knew what she had in mind, and he just smirked and got more comfortable in bed.

"What's that smirk for?" Lorelai asked walking back over to him.

"Nothing" he said. Lorelai started swaying her hips with the beat and Luke's smile grew. Lorelai slowly started taking her clothes off, and tossed them all over the place. When she was down to her tiny panties, and her bra, she climbed back on Luke. He growled once she straddled him again.

"Hands off" Lorelai whispered into his ear when he had placed his hands on her hips. He growled but obliged. She, again, pushed him down by his chest. She leaned down to kiss him. Then she made a path from his mouth to his ear where she sucked his lobe into her mouth. "No, no, no" Lorelai said when he again placed his hands on her.

"Lorelai…" he complained but she kissed him. Once Lorelai saw that he had understood, she trailed her lips to his chest.

She was sucking in the middle of his chest while fighting with his belt buckle.

"Need help there?" he chuckled teasingly, frustrated that he was mocking her Lorelai bent down and put his nipple between her teeth and gave it a little tug. He moaned loudly at that.

"Shut up, will you?" Lorelai said when she let go if his nipple and won the war against his belt.

"You have to be kidding me. You can't complain that I talk too much" Luke said smugly. Lorelai couldn't let him make fun of her. She was determined to rend him speechless. So, she sat back up to straddle him and gave him a devilish smile.

"I want you speechless" she told him with a grin. He snorted and was about to respond when she kissed him again, hard. She, again, pulled back and saw him with his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open _God, is it me or did my pants just shrink? _Luke thought.

"Much better" Lorelai said and began to shimmy down him. She kissed straight line from his lips, to his Adam's apple, down to the middle of his chest, the middle of his abs, to his belly button where she thrusted her tongue into it, and down to the hem of his pants. He drew in a breath when she started pulling at his pants-button with her teeth.

"Lorelai…" Luke said, she knew what he wanted, what he needed, it was killing him not being able to touch her. Lorelai smiled and said

"No touching" in a sing song voice. She placed her palms on the hem of his pants and grabbed his zipper flip between her teeth. Luke moaned, Lorelai giggled. She pulled the zipper down, and before moving to pull his pants down, she placed a kiss on his black-boxer-brief cover cock. Luke let a throaty moan/growl. "There, now you have more room" Lorelai teased.

"How many times have I told you, no talking to my…"

"Chuck!" Lorelai said before Luke could finish. "We call it Chuck" she added with a nod, while getting off to pull his pants off.

"No _we _don't, _you _do, and it's annoying" Luke said annoyed.

"No it's not! It's ingenious! Cause Chuck rhymes with F…"

"Lorelai!" Luke cut her off.

"Don't be shy, Luke, after all…." She climbed back on him. "…that's what we're gonna do" she finished with a huge smile.

"Oh! We are? Hadn't noticed" Luke teased.

"Really? Cause, I think Chuck is saying quite the opposite"

"Yeah well he has a mind of his own" he played along.

"Oh, so that's why it has a head"

"Lorelai!" Luke was turning red.

"Don't be shy, baby" she said and leaned down to kiss him, this time he wrapped his arms around her. "I said no touching" she mumbled onto his lips.

"Don't care" he mumbled back. They kept kissing for a while. Luke suddenly pulled back to let out a long moan. Lorelai had slowly and quietly dragged her hand down, and with out warning slipped it inside his briefs and wrapped her hand around him tightly.

"Hands off" she whispered, Lorelai didn't know why she insisted on that but it was fun. Luke shook his head and Lorelai gave him a squeeze.

"God" Luke grumbled to the ceiling, and slowly unwrapped his arms from her.

"Atta boy" she whispered, she let go of him and while brining her hand out she pulled his boxer-briefs down a little.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh" Lorelai quickly pecked him on the lips then went down to his legs. With his boxers now off she had a full view of Luke's greatness. She wrapped her right hand around his base.

"You know what I've always wondered?" she asked and he moaned.

"I'll take that as a 'what'" Lorelai said giggling while she slowly ran her left index finger up and down the length of him. "I Think I can make you come using just my mouth and hands"

"God"

"Was that a 'yes'?" she asked and then kissed the head of 'chuck'.

"Uhuh" was all Luke could muster. At that Lorelai wrapped her lips just around the head of his cock, and using her tongue she made small circles. After a couple of seconds she began to pump her hand up and down. "Oh God" taking that as an encouragement she took him deeper into her mouth. She kept bopping her head and her hand a little faster. Lorelai detached her mouth from him and went down to suck on his ball while her hand kept on pumping. "Lorelai…" Luke groaned. Smiling Lorelai let go of him.

"Yes honey?" she asked innocently, her hand still moving up and down. Luke was breathing hard, he didn't say anything. He only growled when Lorelai tightened her grip. "Wow, speechless. I must be doing something good"

"UhHuh" that was the only answer Luke could form. Lorelai ducted down to take him in her mouth again.

When the music stopped Lorelai decided to chime in.

"Luke?" she only received a growl of acknowledgement "Baby?" another growl followed closely by a moan when she grabbed a hold of his balls with her free hand. "Come for me"

"God"

"Cmon, baby" she said and then bent down to kiss 'chuck's' head. Her hand was pumping furiously when she suddenly felt his hands under her arms.

Luke pulled her up to kiss her hard, and changed her hand for his. Not two seconds had passed before he was groaning her name into her mouth. Lorelai smiled and reached her hand down to the one he had between them, and she felt him come hard and fast.

"Hmm, look at that. I could do it" she smiled and kissed him lovingly.

"What a challenge" Luke said sarcastically out of breath.

"I know! So, want to go bar hopping next weekend?"

"Don't push it"

* * *

**_Please tell whatcha think  
And I'm working on my other stories also, so don't worry._**


End file.
